blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion and the Skeleton
Several years ago, Ezekiel had been whisked away in a decently decorated carriage and carried to a small workshop hidden beneath the most famous hotel of Clover Kingdom's royal circle. The ebony mage served as one of the maitre'd of the establishment during the days where he learned to survive among all sorts of crowds. This was followed with a night of intense studying. Hours upon hours where he diverged deeper into the arts of his craft. Perhaps the greatest benefit of his studies was the access he had to a private space. After all, his magic wasn't something many would allow him to practice in the open. There, Ezekiel could play with the bones and skeletons of the recently deceased in order to establish his spells further. However, the young Necromancer decided that today would be a great day for a walk. He wore a nice blazer over a plain shirt and breathable denim pants. A nice combination of tan and black which complimented his ebony skin. He made his way to the market, careful to cross any royals or nobles that may be on their way to some elitist echo-chamber of a ceremony. Ezekiel wasn't one for the rules of society. He cared only for the progression of his own thaumaturgy. But it would be nice to have a friend or two to discuss his magic with. Besides the old man, Ezekiel only had enough time to deal with his guest and attend his studies. Complaints or magic. That's how his days were often spent. So when the old man asked him to purchase some ingredients, Ezekiel jumped at the chance with intense excitement. "Newt's eye. Giant's toe. Salamander's tongue and cat's left claw. I'm pretty sure he said this was a lis for dinner..." Ezekiel said with a sigh. "Maybe I should pick something up just in case." ---- Bleeeeh. These ceremonies were always a drag. It always followed the same pattern, again and again. Even worse, it was a Royal event only this time, which mean Rosanne did’t get to see her. And ever since Rose had become Vice-Captain, it became more and more difficult to see her. It was the only reason Rosanne had begun to look forward to some of these events, but this one was the worst of all. She had excused herself to her chambers, and as soon as she had closed the doors, she pretended to throw up. Rose looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. They had done her hair up in a bun, and she wore a white strapless dress. As if it was her wedding, bleh. The royal slid out of her dress to change her appearance, selecting on black shorts and a snow white tee. She released her hair from the bun, letting her crimson locks flow freely down to her back. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, attaching her final accessory; a sole diamond earring on her left ear. A gift from her girlfriend, it was an item she adored. Rosanne peaked out of her door, spotting the buffet they had laid out for everyone. She didn’t even know what half of it was. She closed her door, walking towards her window. Her Grimoire floated next to her cautiously, as if it was warning her of the repercussion she would face for what she would do. The girl grabbed her black leather satchel, slinging it around her neck, it dangled by her right hip. She opening the pocket to it, and her Grimoire fluttered into it. She closed the pocket and carefully opened her bedroom window. She smirked mischievously as she backed up from the open window. Rosanne ran towards it, before leaping out like a gymnast. Once she leaped, she searched for objects to slow down her descent. She spotted an open window below and across from her. She leaned towards it while she fell, grabbing onto the ledge before spotting more and more splayed across. She jumped from building to building, ledge to ledge with a grace that befitted her appearance. The woman plopped down onto the ground, a small cloud of dust poofing up as she did. Rose’s head looked around frantically, wonder in her eyes. Her parents didn’t really let her go out much due to the nature of her Magic. They had let her become a Magic Knight because of the potential it possessed, but they said Rose was far too lenient with her usage of it. They had found it bewildering when her grandfather had made her the Vice-Captain. As she looked around, she backed up and bumped into some boy. He plopped onto the ground. Rosanne spun to face him, her mouth open in a ‘O’ shape. The boy was far younger than her, and far smaller. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed rather loudly. She offered him her hand to help him get back to his feet. “I didn’t see you, but thats my fault I should’ve been paying attention, but in my defence I saw this really pretty bird and it looked lost and it waaaaasss really funny but I’m so, so, sooooo sorry!” He fell to his bottom. A shock. For some reason, his Déjà vu didn't alert him of this woman slamming into him. Though he couldn't remember the last time that someone came crashing down on him. Regardless, Ezekiel sighed and groaned at the sudden collision. But Ezekiel wasn't one quick to anger like others of this country. At one point in his life the young mage would've let his necromantic magic run wild. He caused countless deaths of those who thought they could push foreigners and peasants around. But there were even more towns that ran the young magician out of their homes. Although his family were from a religious lineage in another country, his parents never considered his magic as nothing more than a symbol of God's blessing. It was for that reason they chose to name him after a famous hero from the sacred texts. But others, especially in Clover Kingdom, saw otherwise. They viewed his skeletal miracles and tinkering with corpse as a sacrilegious. He was blasphemy incarnated. So Ezekiel worked in privacy. And although his magic far surpassed Robert's, he hid beneath the bright flames of that buffoon in order to study in peace. In order to accomplish this, Ezekiel had to learn patience in tough times. To avoid situations even though it irked him that this girl could be so careless. "No problem." Ezekiel said with a slight smile. She was quite the looker though. Yet her tremendous magic power meant that she descended from the royalty of this country. A baffling situation. Ezekiel always thought that royalty would traverse the human realm in fancy and extravagant dresses. Not in such normal clothing. And the fact that she seemed more infatuated with a bird...Though Ezekiel would've done the same thing if the situation had been reversed. "Though you should be more careful!" He scolded as he stood up and brushed his clothes off. "You could've hurt someone or even yourself! What if I was a child?" “I know, I know, I know!” Rose ranted, a slight squeal following soon after. “I’m really, really sorry!” she continued saying. Despite Rosanne’s age, she was more childish than others. She was far from being a mature person, and like a child, she was easily distracted. But it was also because of this that she was always genuine. She had the innocence of a child when it came to social settings, only adopting a slight maturity in terms of mannerisms when around Elizabeth. But bumping into this boy, especially after she had recklessly snuck out of the palace, she felt rather guilty. “I really didn’t mean to bump into you! Let me get you some food or something to make it up to you! Oh, thats dumb. Why would you go get food from a total stranger? Um, I’m Rosanne!” she continued. Gods, her mind always moved frantically. “I’m sorry if I’m speaking gibberish, I usually just start a sentence and hope I find a way to finish it while I talk.” "Newt's eye. Giant's toe. Salamander's tongue and cat's left claw... "I accept!" Ezekiel exclaimed happily. Although far from childish, Ezekiel had certain bad habits which had lead him into dangerous situations. One being that he was entirely too trusting. The idea that people lied was foreign to him. He tried his hardest to be completely honest with his words. Although he often forgot the things he said, they were spoken with a true heart and a rarely reluctant tongue. He lacked a filter which came across as a brutal honesty few were ready to hear. And so, even though she could be trying to kill him, Ezekiel just saw a way to avoid the disgusting meal that the Old Man was preparing for him at home. "Though I'm paying for everything." He said with a scolding voice. "As a man, I cannot allow you to buy me food and drinks. What if we get married and have kids!" Another bad habit. For Ezekiel's mind always ran father than the time he existed in. “EHHHHH?!” Rosanne exclaimed, stumbling back. “WOAH WOAH WOAH, I JUST OFFERED YOU FOOD?! THAT DOESN’T MEAN I WANT KIDS WITH YOU!” she squealed. To be fair, boys did get...pushy around her. Rose’s beauty was far from normal. But it didn’t mean Rosanne liked the attention. “Lookie here, I’m not...into men.” she mumbled. “I have a girlfriend, and I’d like to keep it that way.” "Ahem..." Rose cleared her throat. "And, er. I can get us free food...as long as you promise to not...say things like that again..." she mumbled. Gah, she disliked it when things like this happened. Usually, the male would get mad at her for saying something like that. She really didn't care about what they thought, but it did make her uncomfortable. Ezekiel's eyes widened. Not from the revelation of the girl's interest in women but because he managed to offend her. Not as a royal but as a person! Soon he started to look down as the world around the two of them darkened. Clouds covered the sky above, almost as if a storm was coming. "I'm such a scumbag. I always do this. I'm sorry I offended you. People always say I have no filter and I need to watch what I say. This needs to just get me killed already." The young ebony mage said sadly as he walked to a corner. This is why I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life. He stopped after a few paces and pulled out a bag of coin. He took out three pieces for himself and tossed it to the royal. "Here's all my money from my last month of work. Please, buy yourself something as a token of my apology. I'm cursed to be alone for the rest of my life." "...Buddy, calm down!” Rose exclaimed. She grabbed the bag, and it seemingly vanished, reappearing in Ezekiel’s hands. “Some girls will like the honesty thingy, I’m just...not into guys.” she murmured. Rose stared at Ezekiel, a pout on her face. “No ones meant to be alone!” Rosanne exclaimed, her hips on her sides as if she was posing. Her mood changed like a storm on the sea; it was unpredictable. Akin to that of a child. And just like that, an idea popped into her mind. “Oo! Come with me to a party-thingy! There’s free food AND I’m sure there will be someone you can try your whole marriage and kids thing on!” The skies cleared up as Ezekiel looked to the woman with a slight smile. "Party? Eh, i haven't gone to one in such a long time. Sure! Anywhere there is free-food is calling for me." Rosanne smiled, grabbing onto the boy’s shoulders. In a flash, their location changed. To Ezekiel, it would’ve seemed as if the very fabric of reality had been warped. But it was simply Rose transporting them to their desired location within an instant. She gestured towards the hall from which she had been trying to avoid in the beginning. Royals walked around casually, enjoying the buffet that laid across from them. Then they stopped, spotting Rosanne. Not only was she not wearing her formal garments, she was with some boy. A commoner from what it seemed. stepped forward. He was an imposing figure, his magic crackled around him, causing the area around him to appear distorted. He was the former Captain of the Crimson Lions until his accident, and then his father had taken over the position once again. Not only that, he was Rosanne’s father. “Rosanne, my dear.” he said. The tension in the room was malleable, the royals stared at Belsazar and Rosanne with awe. No doubt that Ezekiel was doing the same. “I was wondering when you’d return from your chambers. Now, while I may excuse the...wardrobe change, I must ask you a question. Did you bring a commoner boy here?” While the Vermillion brood were typically accepting of those of a lower station, it was only if they had merit. Not only that, Belsazar was rather judgemental. He had grown up to be the head of the family, and was more rooted in the traditional ways. Rosanne nodded eagerly in response to her fathers question. “Yep! I, uh. Don’t think I caught his name. But, he’s my friend! So I invited him here to have some food cause when I snuck out, I bumped into him! Oh, oops. I shouldn’t have told you I snuck out!” Blesser stepped forward once again. The temperature in the room rose as he did. “Not only have you broken the rules of his household by sneaking out, you have disgraced this halls presence with that of a commoner? One that has shown no merit as of yet?” he ranted. His magic aura began to leak from him, the aura shaping into that of a massive pride of lions. The royals stared with anticipation. Instead of trying to resolve the conflict, they yearned to entice it. “What was father thinking when he made you Vice-Captain?! I have half a mind to—“ “DAD, ENOUGH!” Rosanne yelled. It was the first time she had raised her voice, and when she did, she released a wave of her own magic power. It trumped her fathers, even despite their age gap. It doused the flames of her fathers aura in an instant. She stared at him with anger in his eyes. “He’s my friend! And I don’t think you should be such an as—“ “Please,” a voice interrupted. “My son, my dearest granddaughter. Why fight? Belsazar, your aggression is what is disgracing this hall.” the voice continued, before revealing itself. , the current head of the Vermillion Royal Family. “And Rosie, if you’re going to bring a guest, do inform me beforehand.” Belsazar grunted in acknowledgement, and Rose nodded. “I’m sorry, grandpa. I felt bad for bumping into him, and—“ “Don’t worry.” Cognac responded. “Your empathy is wonderful. Just be more cautious next time, yes?” Rosanne nodded, and Cognac nodded in return. He turned to face the crowd of Royals. “Please, enjoy the festivities, everyone!” he exclaimed. The Royals only stared back for a brief moment before shrugging off the whole encounter as if it was nothing. They willingly returned to their mindless conversations. Rosanne simply turned back to face Ezekiel. “Sorry about that!” she said. Even to her, it seemed as if what had just happened was a common occurrence. “Come on, lets get a bite!” "O-okay." The Old Man had told Ezekiel about the royals of the capital. Their seemingly endless magic power and equally outrageous egos. But Ezekiel wasn't some commoner like her parents seemed to think. Ezekiel wasn't of this country. He came from the Black Lands of the Heart Kingdom. A land where spiritual beings would worship their gods and devote their spirits to nature. And thus, Ezekiel possessed a magic reservoir that could be compared to the nobility around him. It allowed him to stand before both the older gentlemen without breaking a sweat. Although he was slightly afraid of the magnificent magic they wielded. Compared to them, Ezekiel was naught but a little child playing with a wand. And then there was Rosanne, whose magic even surpassed theres. All he had to do was go shopping for ingredients. Now he found himself caught in a family feud. But Rosanne called him her friend. And he could feel the truth of her spirit. She meant it. He looked away and bit his lip. Ezekiel was a prideful mage. He held the utmost pride in his magical prowess as well as his potential. Perhaps it was an inferiority complex...But Ezekiel would never do this in any other situation. He would've leapt out the window which they came through and returned to his day. No need to be where he wasn't wanted. However, he needed to pay back for what Rosanne done for him. And so, he promised to stand by her side during the night and make sure she enjoyed it. All of the chaos took away Ezekiel's chance of asking about her magic. It was weird...One second they were in the streets and the next surrounded by royals. But they needed to have fun. Ezekiel would ask about it later. Ezekiel looked over the food with a twisted face. Working in the famous hotel of Bastian Babineux, Ezekiel had become familiar with royal food. He hated it. The portions were too small. The food focused on appearance rather than actual taste. It was an art to them. But Ezekiel had a huge appetite. And so, much to the nearby royal's displeasure, he grabbed a large plate of food and began to chow down. "Thank you so much...Rosanne?" That was right. They hadn't even exchanged names. "My name's...Ezekiel." A slight hesitation. He hated giving his real name to people. Especially to royalty. "Your family's magic is fascinating. I hope to reach that level one day." Rose giggled as she spotted Ezekiel chow down on food, and almost broke down laughing when she saw the expression of the Royal next to him. "Pleeeeaaase, call me Rose." she said. "Rosanne is waaaayy too formal." “Oh, thanks!” she exclaimed in reference to Ezekiel's previous statement. “Yeah, me and my siblings didn’t get that normal Fire Magic. Big bro has some sort of Disaster one, and has some cool Forge Magic thing!” she said with a tinge of pride in her voice. She truly adored her siblings for who they were; and they were the best. “Whats your magic, Zeke?” she asked. Already, she had adopted a nickname for the boy. And she’d keep using it, again and again. After all, they were now friends. Rose. Ezekiel thought with a smile. Wow the magics of the Royal Family were amazing. Much more heroic and all around fascinating than his own. But when the question came, Ezekiel looked away slightly. "My magic...well..." He sighed. "It's not really something I like to talk about. Especially with all the royalty around me." In his eyes were countless nights spent running and hiding from those who considered him a monster. Towns pushing the child away. Cemeteries which he was forced to call his home as they were the only place where his magic could prosper. His magic possessed a strong association with death. Not only that, he inherited a powerful connection to Curse Magic. The young ebony mage's necromantic abilities were quite something...if only the rest of the world could see that. "I love my magic. I wish to grow it into something capable of surpassing the boundaries of normal thaumaturgy." He said with love and pride. "But not everyone understands that there's no such thing as evil or dark magic. All magic is indifferent. Its the purpose of the magician that matters." “Ooo, so it’s something spooky?” Rose asked. She had so much innocence, it was practically a miracle. But she noted Ezekiel’s unwillingness to show his magic. What was it he had said? Because of all of the Royals were around? He spoke with a maturity that baffled her, but most mature people did. After all, she was far from ever being a mature person. But she tossed those thoughts aside, once more grabbing Ezekiel’s shoulders. Their location warped yet again, the pair now in a wide field. The moon shone down towards the pair, acting as their only source of light. “Does this fix the problem?” she asked. “Now you can show me your magic, Zeke!” Ezekiel dropped the plate he was holding somewhere along the jump. Surely someone was met with a face filled with seafood and pasta. But that didn't matter, he was trying to catch his breath from all the rapid jumping Rose subjected him to today. God this girl was too powerful. To think he even thought of having kids with her. Imagining several kids jumping around the house at such speeds already gave him a headache. Regardless, Ezekiel smiled. Fine. She wanted to see it. Worst comes to worst, he would just have to hide out in his workshop for the rest of his life. "Um well..if you want to see it that badly. But I warned you." Ezekiel took a deep breath. What to show her? His magic wasn't the best for entertainment or training. It possessed quite a dark twist to it. However, Ezekiel had an idea. He took a seat in a meditative stance and breathed deeply. You'll enjoy this. A master of curses. Ezekiel had recently began studying curses which could be self-inflicted. Transforming deadly effects into helpful advantages. Bone Curse Magic: La Vie Après La Mort His magic was spoken in his native tongue. Suddenly, white dust began to spiral around Ezekiel into several spirals. The dust stuck together and solidified into a skeleton that was the same exact size of Rose. The ebony mage's body, with the gentle touch of the skeleton upon his forehead, fell limp onto the earth. Unconscious. "I'm a Bone Magic user." The skeleton spoke. Its voice mimicking Ezekiel through the usage of vibrating mana within its skull. The ribcage had a glowing purple energy within its ribcage. It turned to Roseanne as a wave of silence fell. Suddenly the skeleton started to dance with its jaws clapping with several snaps. Its head twisted in a full circle. "Spooky. Spooky!" “THATS SO COOOOOOOOOL!!” Rosanne yelled. She leaped up and down, blitzing from spot to spot seemingly without any issue. “YOU CAN BECOME A SKELETON? AND YOU CAN DO MORE STUFF WITH BONES?! ZEKE, THATS SO COOL!” she continued. And she genuinely meant it. As the skeleton began to dance, she laughed with glee. Rose was blown away by it all, it was miraculous. Then, another idea popped into her mind. She was having quite a few of those today? “Are you a Magic Knight?!” she questioned, but it came out more like a scream. “You should become one! And then we could be in the same Squad and hang out and have fun!” "Magic Knight." The skeleton repeated. He was genuinely happy that Rose loved his magic. It was quite rare for Ezekiel to find someone else who supported him as much as the old man. He felt it in her deepest self that she really loved this spell. The skeleton turned to Ezekiel's body and touched it once more. Dissolving into dust as Ezekiel stood up. "The Old Man told me I should consider it. He said that the only way for me to further my magic is through adventures and battles. But I'm not 100% sure myself. Your dad said you're the vice captain of the Crimson Lions right?" Ezekiel hadn't even thought about it much. "So young but so powerful. I doubt I could be in the same squad as you even If I decide to take the test next year. And no one else would really support me...honestly." Ezekiel looked away once more. His lowered eyes radiated the ostracism he faced in his life. But he wouldn't let his sadness wash over her. "Oh! You never told me your magic! I know your father has fire and your brother has forge. But your teleportation doesn't seem to be related to that. Its super cool!" Rose tilted her head to the side. “Well, I’d support you. And I know Lizzie would! If you’re strong and cool, you’re always welcome in the Magic Knights! I’d make sure you’d join! Buttttt, I can sense your magic. You’d easily make it in, Zeke! Plus, who wouldn’t want you in their squad?” she squealed, spinning around. In spite of the tremendous power Rosanne possessed, she was still only 19. And Ezekiel was really fun to be around, his magic was super duper cool. But her attention flickered to the next topic as Ezekiel brought up the concept of her magic. She laughed. “Oh, I don’t have teleportation! I have Acceleration.” she said. “It’s, hm. It’s like super speed!” "Super...Speed?" Ezekiel thought to himself. So it wasn't Spatial Magic...We were just moving that fast. And I take it her magic forms a barrier to protect us from the high-speed movement. She's...something else. Ezekiel smiled. "You're amazing." To think that his new friend possessed such a fantastic magic yet remained so innocent and genuine. Maybe he should join the Magic Knights. Not to become a part of the Crimson Lions...No. Although it was rather quick, Ezekiel came to a new decision as well. "Rose. I know its only been a few hours but..I"m going to join the Magic Knights. And I'll support you as much as you support me!" Rosanne squealed with excitement, jumping up and down. “Yay! We’ll both be Magic Knights, and we’ll protect the Kingdom! And fight off any bad guys too! Like a team!” she continued to squeal, hopping from place to place with excitement. It often bewildered others how childish she could be. “Oo! I can help you train for next years exams!” she said, halting in spot. Her Grimoire flew out of her satchel before hovering next to her. “Alright, Zeke! Training Session 001, Ezekiel and Rosanne, begin!” The First Training Session Training against an heiress of royalty. It was as if the Gods were paying Ezekiel back for his misfortune. As his black grimoire levitated to his left, he stared at Rose with grateful yet determine eyes. He wouldn't lose to her. He couldn't lose to her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to protect her. Still, he knew the difference between their powers were as different as the night and day. And so he had to figure out something that he was stronger. He couldn't rely too much on his traps as the time it takes to cast them would become a strength for Rose. And his curses...he couldn't hurt her. No. Ezekiel gathered magic at his finger tip before pointing forward. "Bone Trap Magic: Cyprès Méditerranéen." A magic circle erupted forward and expanded outward. Spikes of bone erupted towards Rose with explosive force. A simple forward attack meant to bind her. “Ooo!” Rose shrieked, excited by Zeke’s spell. Rosanne’s Grimoire floated steadily by her side as she lifted her right leg into the air. Throughout her life, she had been called a monster by her brothers. Her freakish strength scared others, especially those that opposed the Clover Kingdom. But it proved to be one of her most useful assets as a Magic Knight. She brought her leg blitzing down towards the ground, and fragments of the ground caved upwards, halting the incoming spells momentum. Despite Rosanne’s immaturity, she was a Vice-Captain of the Squad that took on the role of defending the Kingdom when it was under attack. Not only that, she was five years Zeke’s senior. “Your spells have such faaaancy names!” she exclaimed. “I wanna see them all!” Ezekiel hesitated at her strength. She could have easily killed him if she wanted. The thought actually caused his bones to tremble. But he needed to do this. The ebony mage quickly ran to her left flank and flowed his energy throughout his body and into his left foot. Could he afford to hold back in this situation? The fact she could cause that much damage like light work was quite frightening. He stepped atop a white flower, the mana vanishing in an instant. She was extremely powerful. Perhaps the strongest person he'd ever encountered in his life. But the woman before him lacked an important feature of a true warrior. Something that others often overlooked when they were born with substantial power. Ezekiel held his hand up and fired a bullet of mana, using it as a distraction as he stopped running. "You want to see more, I'm going to need you to show me you deserve it!" He said with false confidence. He needed her to come to him. As the bullet soared towards her, Rosanne couldn’t help but notice how gracefully Ezekiel had fired it. It was such flawless control of his mana that would permit him to fire it, with immense speed and form. But when it came to speed, Rosanne was unparalleled. She simply seemed to flicker as the mana bullet passed through an afterimage, and Rose appeared in front of Zeke. “Okay!” she exclaimed in response to his statement. She flickered away once more, stopping once she was behind him and sent a jab to his back. “Peekaboo!” Ezekiel jumped. But the godly speed of Rose meant that the ebony mage managed to jump onto her jab. Knocking the air out of his lungs, Ezekiel fell forward. Shit! He quickly maneuvered into a roll so that his left hand would be covered by his body. Thus, he hid the mana which gathered at his hand. And once the roll was complete, he revealed with a powerful thrust the small magic circle he crafted. A single spike was shot forward where he thought Rose would still be. His plan had began. “Woah!” Rosanne exclaimed. Her speed was useful yes, but she hadn’t expected that attack. It had begun to dig into her skin before she reacted, blitzing away. “Owie!” she squealed, rubbing the area right below her breasts. Despite that, Rosanne was impressed. Hiding away the premise of another attack, now that was cool. Her Grimoire floated by her, shifting slightly. A magic circle appeared on both of her fists. The Vice-Captain flickered away before reappearing by Ezekiel. She was in the air, going to bring down both her fists down towards his shoulders. In the dark, her eyes gleamed a crimson red, befitting of her hair, which also had its own shine against the moonlight. Ezekiel had trouble keeping up. And for this reason, the crimson lion's strike almost pummeled the ebony mage's chest in.If not for a quick jump, a broken arm would have easily become his life. But despite the excruciating pain...Despite feeling like he was chasing the line of death against her...Ezekiel was having the time of his life. He felt alive. As if this woman saw something in him that he hadn't seen in himself. And so he rolled over several times before landing near the very flower that he'd destroyed minutes before. Ezekiel stood up with a fiery grin. "I..I'm so stupid...I'm trying to hold back against you." He watched his left arm hang loosely. As a master of bone, he knew that her last strike had pretty much demolished his arm. To think that this was a training session. "When you could kill me at any moment. But I"m going to make sure I become strong enough to support you!" Ezekiel took a deep breath and felt his mana flowing. "I need you to promise that you won't let this spell hit you." Ezekiel said with a caring tone. Purplish mana began to radiate before him as a skeleton appeared to claw itself out of a black void. Its body was drenched in an ominous black liquid. Thick. Poisonous. The aura of his magic would explain why the young mage was ran out of so many towns. He was a magician of death. "Bone Curse Magic: Faucheuse." The skeleton was slightly taller than Ezekiel and possessed white chains which rattled around its chest. In its left hand was a massive axe also made of bone. This is my newest curse...I needed to see how it works in battle anyway. But don't worry, I know you'll be able to break this apart with a single finger. This is just a step in my plan. Ezekiel bit his lip and waved his good arm forward. The skeleton started with a deadened walk which turned into a rapid dash towards Rose. Although nowhere near as fast as the Vice-Captain, the skeleton still possessed enough physical power to rival warriors of the wild. It attempted to strike the crimson mage with its axe, aiming to slash her chest. Rose stared at the being in front of her. Despite her monstrous strength, Zeke had stood back up. And had the gall to tell her to be safe. Rosanne smiled, Zeke was unlike others. People that faced her tended to give up. They saw no way of victory, but not Zeke. What impressed Rosanne the most was Zeke’s magic. Not only was his mana thick, his control was something else. The skeleton moved with a grace unlike other spells of this calibre, and that was no doubt because of the flawless control her friend possessed. But as the warrior ahead of her brought down its axe, the magic circle on her right fist expanded outwards. “Acceleration Curse Magic: Slow.” she said. The skeletal warrior was soon within that circle, and it slowed down to a halting screech. It seemed as if it wasn’t moving, but it was. Just extremely slowly. She slammed her palm into it, and it folded in like a chair. It seemingly hovered, but it was actually travelling back towards Zeke, yet again rather slowly. Then, the other magic circle on Rose’s left fist expanded. “Acceleration Curse Magic: Fast!” The circles faded, and the skeletal warrior shot towards Zeke like a bullet. The air rippled around the incoming mass viciously. However, the mass exploded outwards mere moments before coming in contact with Zeke. It was moving far too fast for the bones to handle. “Zeke, your magic is soooo cool! It’s all li—“ Splat. Rosanne looked down at the ground, where she had coughed up a pile of blood. She looked at it confusingly. She hadn’t been hit by any of Zeke’s spells to cause that kind of damage, so was there something more? Was his Curse Magic imbued into the very bones of that skeleton? She looked at the hand she had used to send the Skeleton flying back. There was a cut on her knuckle, and her hand was limp. She couldn't move it, and the skin around it was gray. Now unlike a regular Royal, she didn’t lash out at him. She instead looked towards him, a smile on her face. “THATS SO COOL! AND SMART! Cause if someone hits it, then they get that Curse thingy in them! My body will filter it out because of my magic, plus a little healing, but if it wasn’t for that, I’d be in a pickle! Zeke, you definitely have to become a Magic Knight! The control you have over your magic is just...WOW!" Ezekiel was in awe. Not at the compliments which meant more than the first sunrise of a formally blind warrior. But at the fact she too, a royal, was a practitioner of the cursed arts. This shock caused the skeleton to send Ezekiel back onto his bum as the bones collided with him. Was this fate? His heart raced like never before. Beyond the obscene amount of power she exhibited, the vice captain of the Crimson Lions possessed a inherit knowledge of magic which surpassed Ezekiel's. And so, he sat with a small smile. Perhaps the scarier part though, was the fact she could be so happy after having bones in her hand deteriorated. She was a true warrior. And Ezekiel admired her spirit just as much as he did the old man. But he knew that that strike was dumb luck. Simply the fact she hadn't a clue of Ezekiel's new trick. This wouldn't happen again. And so, he had to rely on the one thing that he possessed over his newly found sister. "When I become a Magic Knight," Ezekiel said with a warmness. "I'd constantly be in your shadow. You're a goddess of war on the battlefield but with an angel's heart." He chuckled. "But I'm going to become one and get stronger." Ezekiel groaned as he attempted to return back to his feet. His arm hung loosely as it was completely demolished from the collision. "Come on! I'm not done yet." He motioned to Rose with determination. She isn't holding back. The ebony mage thought. Not because she thinks she's better than me. But because she wants me to become strong enough to stand by her side. It's only been a day...And she is already looking out for me this much. What is this girl? And how does she turn such a powerful heart into power. Doesn't matter. I will not let you down! Rose of course, was blissfuly unaware of how much this meant to Ezekiel. All she was focused on was how seeing Ezekiel in action made her feel. Very few people were able to sire this kind of feeling in her, very few had an interesting application of their magic or skill. And seldom did they have a mix of both. But Ezekiel was one of these individuals. Someone that could get the heart of another racing, locked in the heat of the battle. She smiled brightly, spinning around. She was ecstatic. “Alright, Zeke.” Rosanne said. “Now it’s my turn to show off!” The royal rubbed away the blood on her lips with her hand, the one that could still move freely. Her Grimoire fluttered by her side, and she took in a deep breath. “Acceleration Magic…” she murmured. “The Hunt!” The Grimoire seemingly shifted, and there was no longer just a single Rosanne. Nay, there stood ten of her. In all technicality, these were afterimages. But at the speed she was moving, there was no clear distinction. They seemed like genuine copies, as if each Rosanne was an identical dectuplet. The first five shifted forwards, stomping the feet into the ground. Five individual chunks of the ground shot up, and they kicked it hurtling towards Ezekiel. The remaining five blitzed over to behind him, each going to send a shove into Ezekiel to slam him towards the incoming pieces of earth. I'm not going to be able to stop this. Ezekiel said with a smile. He knew when defeat was imminent. And with the speed at which this attack moved and the overwhelming power...He wasn't even sure he'd survive. But the young mage knew what he had to do. So in the instant before the attacks collided, he fed half his mana into his mana skin. Thus creating an armor which would allow him to cling onto life despite being unconscious. A deathly blow becoming nothing more than several weeks in a coma. However, the remaining of his magic seemingly vanished in the instant of her blitz. Nevertheless,Ezekiel's body was sent forward and then suddenly backwards by the giant pieces of earth. Leaving his unconscious body bloodied in a twisted formation. His hand touching the remnants of the destroyed flower. Rose’s copies flicked away, the real Rose fully forming a few feet away from Ezekiel, facing away from him. Her Grimoire flew into her open satchel, and she closed it. “That was fun, Zeke!” Rose stated. She looked towards her limp hand. Rosanne tried to move a finger, and to her pleasure, it did. Rosanne possessed an unnaturally large magic reserve, even amongst her family. And due to the nature of her magic, mana was constantly flowing through her at an abnormal rate. So her body was always in a search to heal itself, to make itself stronger. That was the principle behind her strength, her magic had accelerated her bodies growth to make her unfathomably physically gifted. Rosanne spun to face Ezekiel, and her eyes opened widely as she spotted him. He was splayed on the ground, covered in blood. Had she gone too far? She rushed over to his side, trying to shake him awake. “Zeke! Zeke, wake up!” she yelled. But of course, it was to no avail. So, she tried to let her magic flow through him. It might not wake him up, but it’d close his open wounds at the very least. Healing Magic was not her strong suit, so it was a reach. And it drained her unlike any other form of Magic she used. Yet she tried, wanting to help her new friend. But it was then that it would be revealed what Ezekiel had over Rose. Cleverness. Rose should have noticed that Ezekiel expended more mana than he should've as well as the fact he made sure to remain in that particular location. Beneath him, a magic circle erupted into existence. An impressive trap of considerable power. A skeletal hand emerged from beneath above his head and attempted to grasp Roseanne with an immense grip. However, should it capture her, the thumb was instructed to gently caress Rose's cheek. That was the last instruction Ezekiel had embedded into the Magic Circle the second the rest of his mana would vanish. Unfortunately, Ezekiel wasn't conscious to see if the trap would work. He could feel death's presence slowly creeping up on him. Rosanne had been too tired and focused on Ezekiel to notice the activation of the trap. The skeletal hand grabbed onto the royal, much to her surprise. But instinct overcame emotion. As the hand wrapped around her, she brought her head down into one of the fingers; a headbutt. Cracks travelled through the hand, and it shattered, thus releasing Rose. She looked down towards Ezekiel, who’s last goal had been to get a hit on her. And in all technicality, he had. She grabbed him, tossing him over her shoulder. Now carrying him, she blitzed back towards her home. Rose knew she wouldn’t be able to heal him effectively, but the Vice-Captain knew someone who could. The Day After "Why do you desire power?" "Because then it'll be mine. And mine alone." Ezekiel felt the embrace of a skeletal hand wrapping around his body. It lifted him up and brought it to its face, two empty eye sockets and a maw which breathed death. Still, Ezekiel remained without fear as he faced the demon that was his subconscious. He wouldn't fold. Especially knowing that there was someone else who believed in him almost as much as Mr. Babineaux. And so, as the skeleton drew the ebony mage closer to its dark jaw, he could only smile as his ignited passion illuminated the path forward. "Bone Curse Magic!" Ezekiel screamed as he jumped up. He noticed that he was in probably the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. One which probably cost the entirety of his life. He tried to get up, dressed in a white robe which he felt aiding in his healing, but found himself against the floor. Being in a coma for several days removing all sensation from his lower half. "Fuck." Ezekiel cursed before managing to sit up. The injured mage found himself staring at his once broken hand which he could squeeze into a fist. "Where am I?" A simple question. But as Ezekiel looked around, this almost royal palace seemed as if nothing more than a dream. Maybe his sister did manage to kill him. "Ah, you've awoken." a voice said. A rather wrinkly man walked in, with dark vermillion hair. It was Cognac Vermillion, the patriarch of the House Vermillion Royal Family. "That's good, Rosanne was worried about you when she brought you in." he said. "I healed you with my magic, and told Rose to not worry and that I'd care for you until you've awoken." He grabbed Ezekiel's wrist, feeling for his pulse. Then for his body temperature by moving that hand to Ezekiel's head. Cognac's hands then hovered over Ezekiel's lower half. "Infernal Healing Magic: Phlegethon." the man said. From his palms, sinister violet flames exploded outwards, wrapping around the boy's legs. There was no pain to be given by these flames, only a reassuring warmth. "This should help you walk." Cognac stated. He dropped his hands by his side, and began to walk out. "Once you're up for it, a change of clothes can be found in that wardrobe there. Rosanne picked them out for you. After your change of clothes, head out of the room and take the second left. Breakfast will be ready. You'll be having it with Rose and I, if you'd like." Cognac explained, leaving without waiting for a response. "T-thank you." Who knew that royalty could be so accommodating. Ezekiel found himself in utter confusion at the fact that the very head of this royal family was tending to his wounds. A rare treat. And the warm sensation of his magic only added to this rare treat. Hell, Ezekiel could've fell asleep from the comfortable energy flowing from the flames. And once it ended, Ezekiel offered a silent nod. What should he say? Ezekiel made it a habit to avoid royalty and nobility. And now he was about to eat breakfast with them. Ezekiel stood up and got dressed before following after Cognac. It was absolutely marvelous, the castle which they inhabited. Far from the cemeteries which he spent his life sleeping in. He made sure to take mental note of the surrounding mannerisms in hopes of even looking as if he belonged. Shortly the ebony mage found himself at a massive breakfast table where he was seated towards the side. “Zeke!” Rosanne exclaimed from her seat. “How’re you feeling? I’m sorry that all that happened. Did you have any dreams? How does your Bone Magic work? What doe—“ “Rose, we don’t want to overwhelm our guest with your countless questions, do we?” Cognac interrupted. Rosanne blushed, before smiling nervously. Cognac smiled in return. The patriarch turned to face Ezekiel, looking at him with a blank expression. “So, Ezekiel. Eat to your hearts content. There is however a price to my kindness,” Cognac began. He stared right into the young man’s eyes. “Tell me about yourself.” Ezekiel was ready to answer the barrage of questions. But the elder patriarch saved him from having to keep up with the goddess of speed. Still, him wanting to know his story did send child throughout Ezekiel's spine. But the ebony mage wasn't one for fear. No. In-between his bites, Ezekiel began his short story. "I'm," He said with a slight thoughtful pauce. "from a small village in Heart Kingdom. My family separated when I was young and I was left to fend for myself. I eventually found myself in Clover Kingdom where I received my grimoire and awakened my magic. Bone Magic is my affinity and my specialties are Curses and Traps." He took a sip of orange juice before continuing. "I wish to develop my magic to become the strongest in the world. I understand I might not have the natural talents or magical prowess...But...my magic is a part of me. And I know I can achieve great things with it. Like become a strong enough Magic Knight to stand by Big sis's side." Cognac smiled, clapping his hands together. “That is quite the noble cause, my boy!” he exclaimed, wolfing down the three plates in front of him in an instant. Rosanne had done the same, and was having more plates brought over to her. “I’ll tell you, my boy. Curse Magic is…underrated. Not many approve of it, but what does it matter? As long as you’re able to make a name for yourself, people shall respect you!” “In fact, Ezekiel, yes?” Cognac began, taking a swig of his drink. “Would you like to stay here? Live with us? Rosanne had suggested it earlier, and as I can tell with how quickly she’s tapping the table, she’s been waiting for me to ask you this." The offer. Ezekiel would have surely awoken by now if this was a dream. From a random street urchin to a potential inhabitant of a royal house in all but two days. He saw visions of him dressed in the finest garments. Enjoying the finest foods. Mingling among royalty and nobility! Everyday by Rose's side as her little brother and a student to her powers. An adopted Vermillion. He stared into Cognac's eyes with a certain glee. As if he was about to shout his acceptance to the moon. But something struck him. Those visions felt wrong. Deja Vu His eyes followed the feeling to the other royals and lesser nobles who served the head. The Vermillion who joined them from breakfast. They radiated an intense aura of disdain. Of anger. How could this punk from the streets dare live alongside them? Their hatred and jealousy caused Ezekiel to hesitate. But a smile suddenly grew back upon his face as he looked to the old man once more. "Thank you so much, my lord." This was perhaps the first time Ezekiel said those words. And any wise sage could tell that he meant it. That even if he wasn't welcomed, Ezekiel would die for Cognac's honor. He took a sip of tea before continuing. "But I don't belong here. As much as I would love to spend everyday here, I come from a different form of adversity. One which requires my back against the wall." Ezekiel thought back to his countless adventures. The dangers of failure and the desire to prove everyone wrong often ignited his ambition. "And plus, if I stay here, then any name I make for myself would be hoisted by your grandness. I want to do as you said and make a name for people to respect. One which will be built off the foundation of the Vermillion kindness!" Ezekiel wiped a tear from his eye before looking to Roseanne. A warm aura radiated from the ebony mage. "And I'll use that name to protect this kingdom and everything you hold dear." Simultaneously, Rosanne and Cognac grinned madly. “Well said, my boy.” Cognac stated, while Rosanne finished another three plates of food. How much could that girl eat? “But please, Ezekiel, call me Cognac. If Rosanne sees you as family, I do as well.” he began, finishing his drink. “And like my family, you have free roam in this castle. If you ever want to visit, talk, or eat at the table, you are always welcome to come here. Plus, I’m sure you’ll want to be able to meet with Rosanne in the mornings without having to wait outside the castle in that dreaded heat.” Rosanne coughed. “Just, uhm. Don’t come to my room on Wednesday nights, Thursday mornings, Friday nights and Saturday mornings. Thats uhm. When Lizzie visits me for, uhm. Quality time.” she murmured, slightly red. She then snapped back, as peachy as ever. “Oo! You’ve got to meet Lizzie!” Ezekiel's nose began to bleed. The thought of quality time...and the fact he hadn't had any quality time with anyone yet. Still, he continued to finish his breakfast with a gigantic smile. "Thank you so much Cognac!" He screamed with a full mouth. "And in a year from now, I will become a powerful Magic Knight! and sure! How about after breakfast. I'd love to meet the woman whose stole sister's heart!" Funny how much life could change in only a day... Category:Role-Plays